Jacob andRosalie?
by excellentesme
Summary: What happens when Jacob imprints on Rosalie? A very angry Emmet, that's what!


Imprinting-On the wrong person

Ch. 1.

Emmett jumped down from the top of his huge jeep, a dirty rag in his hand. "Finally done with cleaning that monster?" a delicate voice asked. Emmett tossed his rag onto the counter of the extensive garage, 300 yards away, with a effortless flick of his wrist. He embraced the slim blond vampire leaning against the beautiful red convertible parked next the gleaming jeep. "Yep. It would have been faster if you would of helped." The blond looked at him disdainfully. "It took you five minutes." Emmett chuckled. "Five minutes away from you Rose is five minutes wasted." Rosalie stared at him, then smiled. "You're right." Emmett's face split into a wide grin, then he kissed her.

"Hehem" a small couch interrupted them. They looked up at the father-like figure that had intruded. "We have guests" Carlisle informed them. Emmett wrinkled his nose. "Not werewolves!!! What are they doing over here?" Carlisle sighed. "They came to warn us that the other pack is going to attack us because of Bella." The instant these words left his mouth, Rosalie was off like a shot. Emmett shook his head. "Poor Edward" he muttered. "Having that Jacob around will not being good for his nerves." Still shaking his head, he walked to the house.

Ch. 2.

Bella was laying on the couch, as usual, when he got there. She was too weak to do much else now days. Emmett's forehead creased at the new addition to the room. Jasper was there, as usual, and Alice was not, as usual, Rosalie, was not in the room, and Emmett guessed that she was getting something for Bella. Edward was sitting in a chair staring at her insanely, and Carlisle and Esme were in the love seat, talking quietly as always. But then there was the tall, dark-skinned werewolf that stank to high heavens. He was sitting on the floor next to Bella, who's smile was radiant. He was frowning at the large bump under the blankets that was Bella's stomach. He heard him lecturing her "What were you _thinking_ Bells? That _thing _will **kill** you! Look at yourself! You have to get rid of it!" and Bella's retort. "It is MY baby Jake, my BABY! I can't get rid of him!" Jacob's reply was lost as Rosalie walked into the room.

Rosalie was carrying a pillow. She tucked it behind Bella's head. Jacob watched her every move. The look in eyes was one of utter devotion and awe. It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Bella watched him closely, then burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, she almost fell off the couch. When she could finally breath, she gasped out a reply to the quizzical looks coming from around the room. "Jacob" she gasped, "imprinted" she had another fit of laughter. "On ROSALIE!!!" She erupted in another fit of hysterical laughter. Emmett was filled with rage. "You. Did. Not." he whispered, his voice deadly. The room was silent. "YOU DID NOT IMPRINT ON HER YOU STUPID MUTT!" he screamed as her launched towards him. Edward, Carlisle, and Jasper reacted immediately, restraining him. Emmett struggled against their grasp. "HE IMPRINTED ON MY WIFE!!" Rosalie ran out of the room. Esme, who was looking almost as anxious as Bella, walked up to Emmett. "Emmett, honey, why don't you go hunting. It will make you feel better." Her voice had a soothing effect on the enraged Emmett. He calmed down, and was realized when Edward gave the okay. He ran out of the door. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and Bella all looked at each other and laughed uncontrollably. "You should have heard what he was thinking" Edward exclaimed. "He is going to KILL Jacob." Bella spoke up. "Where IS Jacob?" she asked. Edward replyed "He's with Rose, where else?"

Ch. 3

When Emmett got back from hunting, things got a little ugly. He immediately went and found Rosalie, who was being followed by Jacob. He quickly got rid of the un-wanted follower by picking him up and tossing him out the door, which was quickly locked. He and Rosalie dashed up to their room to talk. Jacob knocked persistently on the door, until Carlisle took pity and let him in. "I wouldn't go up there" he warned as Jacob made for the stairs. " I understand it's hard, but stay away until Emmett is calm enough to talk. Go eat. " Jacob obeyed.


End file.
